


Treat you better

by IveGotaGothPhaseOnce



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cats, Comfort/Angst, Dark Character, Difficult Decisions, Divorce, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Loneliness, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Married Couple, Married Life, Moving On, Moving Out, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega/Beta, Orphans, Pet Names, Polygamy, Relationship Problems, Sad, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotaGothPhaseOnce/pseuds/IveGotaGothPhaseOnce
Summary: Temporary construction site! My English improved enough to rewrite it more sensibly.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	Treat you better

Rewriting :)

I will post new improved chapters one at the time. 

See ya! 


End file.
